


Flamingo's Dream

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Smutty, and tumblr, but i blame insomnia, definitely tumblr's fault, i dont normally write smut, no flamingoes were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: "I had an idea for a cute fic I have zero time to write..." is apparently all you need to say to inspire me to write.  Holly and Gail are friends.  Holly needs to paint a room.  Gail helps.  Sort-of.





	Flamingo's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheoBurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/gifts).



> I'm not normally a smutty writer. But some smut happened. Who knows how? Definitely not me.

“So I guess you weren’t kidding.”

Leave it to Gail to use that opener in lieu of a real greeting even as she stood at Holly’s front door. Then again, this was the same woman who had tried to have Holly thrown out of a crime scene before she even had a chance to show her ID. So it wasn’t really surprising, nor was the way the blonde just pushed her way into Holly’s house.

“Hey, you asked what I was doing tonight.”

“It’s Saturday, most people would be out, getting drunk, or going on dates.”

“A little hypocritical don’t you think?”

“How do you figure?” 

“Because it’s Saturday, and you’re sober, and you were on a date. But now you’re here.”

Gail shrugged, “What can I say? Watching paint dry seemed like more fun than spending any more time with Norbert.”

Holly laughed, “Was that really his name?”

“I have no fucking clue. So are we going to paint this room or not?”

“You’re actually going to help?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Lunchbox.”

“I’m not. It’s just...have you ever painted a room before?”

“What? Of course. Who do you think I am?” Gail’s bravado crumbled under the look Holly gave her. “Okay, no, never. But someone told me that I should try new things. Unless of course, you don’t want the help. “

“No.” Holly said a little too quickly. “I’d love the help.”

She led the way to the room that Holly had been meaning to paint since the moment she moved into her tiny townhome. 

“Alright, then, where do you want me?” Gail asked as she surveyed the damages.

Everywhere was the first thought that popped into Holly’s head but she managed to keep it to herself. She had been keeping her inappropriate thoughts about her friend to herself for weeks, she should’ve earned the gold medal by then in self-restraint. Holly was startled out her thoughts when her fantasies started to become a reality.

“Umm...what are you doing?”

Gail had already tossed the sweater she was wearing out into the hallway, revealing the black tank she was wearing beneath it. She was now working on her pants, “These are my good jeans, I’m not getting paint on them.” She finished pulling them off and tossed them out too.

For a second Holly forgot how to speak. The sudden display of smooth, pale skin along curves that Holly had only seen in her dreams making her a little too gay to function.

When Gail turned back to her, she (thankfully) snapped out of it. Holly kept her eyes firmly on the doorway as she went to pass the now clothing deficient blonde in her home. “Uh uhm I can go grab you something to wear.”

But Gail’s hand on her arm had Holly’s feet stopping any momentum she had gained. “Don’t bother. It’s hot in here, and the more time we waste standing around, the less time we have to be drinking.”

“You planning on raiding my liquor cabinet, Officer Peck?”

“It’s the least you can do considering I’m about to break a sweat for you.” Gail smirked and Holly forgot how to breathe for a second. “Plus, it’s Saturday”

“So you’ve said.”

“Well then let’s get on with it.” 

Holly just shook her head. Leave it to her friend (and they were just friends as Holly reminded herself multiple times a day) to boss her around in her own home. She went back to her discarded paint and supplies and grabbed a second roller and fresh cover, which she handed to Gail.

As Holly picked up her own, she noticed that Gail was still standing there just staring at the tool in her hand.

“I think you’re going to have to show me how to do this.”

“This isn’t going to be like the batting cages again is it? You’re not going to throw the roller are you?”

“Ha ha. Maybe I shouldn’t help you.”

“I’m sorry, please help me rid this room of the Flamingo’s Dream.”

Gail snorted, “Is that really what this color was?”

“Unfortunately, which is why we’re now painting over it.”

“Here.” Holly handed Gail a liner with some paint in it. “Start by making sure you put enough paint on the roller.”

Holly laughed as Gail dunked it into the paint with so much force that it splashed over the sides, “But you don’t want so much that it drips everywhere.”

“Right.”

Holly probably could’ve just explained what to do using her words, but for some reason, she really couldn’t resist taking a more hands on approach. Well there was most definitely a reason. And that reason was that she was hopeless, and just really gay okay. Still Gail didn’t fight her as caught hold of wrist and guided her closer to the wall. And if she wasn’t mistaken, she was pretty sure Gail was leaning her weight into her as Holly settled behind the blonde. 

“Press against the wall and then up and down and you move slightly over so you don’t miss any spots. Just nice even strokes.”

When Holly pulled away and looked at her friend Gail’s eyes quickly shifted to the wall. 

“Think you can manage?”

Gail kept her eyes on the wall and just nodded in response. But there was a pretty pink color that had seeped into her cheeks and was blooming across her exposed chest. Holly found it difficult to drag her own eyes away but she managed and busied herself with tackling a different wall.

They were working in silence for a while, but it was hard for Holly not to keep stealing glances as Gail worked. It was just too cute, watching her zealously tackle the painting project.

“Pretty sure you’re getting paint everywhere but the wall.”

“Excuse you, I have more done way more than you.”

“Sure if you count the floor, and ceiling, oh and your hair.”

Holly’s smirked at the look of outrage she received but it quickly fell and was replaced by one of her own as something wet hit her arm.

“You did not just flick paint at me!”

“What if I did?”

Gail’s smile was wide and her eyes were bright but it wasn’t enough to stop Holly from reaching down to put her own brush into the paint, “Well then I’d have to do this.” She was quicker than Gail and managed to send a streak of paint across Gail’s tank.

“Oh you’re going to regret doing that, Lunchbox.”

What had started as a long overdue painting project had dissolved into a full out paint war. Their laughter and squeals bouncing off the walls just as much as the paint was as they chased one another and sent paint flying in every direction and onto every surface.

But when Gail reached for the still half full paint bucket Holly moved quickly, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her away. The movement sent Gail crashing into her and both of them to the floor. 

“Sorry, umm, sorry, I-”

Whatever Holly was about to say was lost as Gail’s lips crashed into hers. At first Holly was so surprised that she didn’t kiss her back but as Gail started to pull away Holly’s body kicked into gear, one hand tangling into Gail’s hair, the other moving to her back and pulling her into her. This wasn’t anything like the kiss in the coat closet, this was a real kiss, this was the type of kiss that had been haunting Holly’s dreams of maybes, and should’ves, and what ifs.

When they broke apart, Holly was scared to open her eyes and find out that all of this really was just one of her dreams. But she had to, and when she did she was met with Gail’s eyes piercing her very soul.

“You shouldn’t be,” Gail said quietly into the small space between them.

“Shouldn’t be what?”

“Sorry.”

Gail’s eyes moved from Holly’s lips to her eyes back down to her lips and then she was closing the gap between them again. This time Holly didn’t hesitate to kiss Gail back. It was even better than she had ever dreamed, having the weight of her warm body pressing her into the floor, the feeling of Gail’s tongue sliding over her own, the way Gail was swallowing every moan that escaped her lips. 

When one of Gail’s legs slid between her own and pressed into her core, Holly’s head slammed back into the floor hard enough for her to see stars. But it didn’t stop Gail from moving to her neck, or from her continuing to grind into Holly, earning an even louder moan. 

“Gail, Gail, fuck Gail, okay,” Holly finally managed to grab Gail by the shoulders and push her back slightly. She needed to get her bearings and figure out what the hell was going on before things hit a point that they couldn’t come back from, if it hadn’t been reached already.

Holly took a desperately needed deep breath to try to calm herself and to distract her from Gail’s swollen lips, and her dilated pupils, and the way her breathing was pushing her breasts out of the too small tank. Focus, Holly.

“It’s not that I’m not enjoying this, or been thinking about this for a long time, but you’re straight.”

“I don’t think I’m straight.”

“You were on a date with a guy a couple of hours ago.”

Gail shook her head, her tongue darting out to wet her lips momentarily distracting Holly. For a second, she couldn’t remember why she had stopped them when all she wanted was to feel Gail’s lips again. 

“I didn’t wear a matching bra and underwear for Norbert.”

Holly swallowed hard at the implication. “No?”

“No.”

At Gail’s confession, Holly’s hands wandered to the edge of said underwear, her fingers just slipping under the edge and causing Gail’s hips to buck.

Holly smirked, “Thought you’d get lucky?”

“More like hoped.”

Done talking, Gail’s lips met Holly’s and her hips pushed down with more purpose. Holly couldn’t hold back any longer and she flipped their positions. With Gail now under her, Holly couldn’t decide what she wanted to touch or taste first. 

As her lips started on Gail’s neck, teeth nipping a path that her tongue worked to soothe, her hands wander along all the curves that had been distracting her all night. She finally reached the aforementioned underwear again, and this time her fingers pressed into the growing wet spot at front. 

“Please, Holly, don’t tease me.” 

With Gail begging so nicely, Holly didn’t want to tease her any longer. She pulled back to look at Gail as her fingers closed around the edge of the thin cloth separating her from where they both wanted her to be. A sharp nod and then Gail’s hips were rising and impatient hands were pushing at hers to remove the garment. Holly tossed it somewhere over her shoulder and most likely into a puddle of paint somewhere, but it didn’t matter because Gail was already pulling her back down into a sloppy kiss that was all teeth and tongue and way too hard.

Holly’s hands skated along Gail’s side and her legs fell open wider, encouraging her path. At the first feel of Gail’s warmth as her fingers slipped easily between wet folds, Holly let out a moan. She wanted to take her time, wanted to worship every inch of this gorgeous woman, but Gail was moving against her, and Holly decided that she could take her time later. 

Sliding first one, then two fingers into Gail, she pulled a delicious moan from the blonde and it inspired a relentless rhythm that rewarded her with Gail chanting her name as if it was the only word she knew. It didn’t take long before Gail’s body was tensing, her back bowed, as her orgasm crashed through her. Holly slowly brought Gail down from her high.

“Okay, I definitely want a turn to do that.” Gail panted, “But I think you’re going to have to show me how.”

“That can be arranged,” Holly stood up, wiping her hand on her shirt before offering it to the blonde, “But let’s go.” 

“Go where?”

She pulled Gail to her feet, “Well first to the shower, then to my bed, and I’m going to show you just how lucky you can get.”

“What about the paint?” Gail asked as they navigated their way around puddles, and brushes, and discarded clothing.

“The Flamingo can dream another night.”


End file.
